


Not Quite A Chaste Kiss

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinner, Food, French Kiss, M/M, Wine, first french kiss, formality, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets drunk from a very strong wine and urges Crow to give him tongue for the first time in a kiss. (Writing Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Chaste Kiss

Crow and Will sat across from one another in silence in the grand hall. Maids and servants were bustling about serving up their dishes of food for the evening – softly toasted bread, warm butter, a small bowl of green-soup-looking-thing, and a chicken breast with a side of pasta sprinkled with thyme and parsley. One servant was very smoothly pouring a deep red liquid into the glass goblets by each boy.

 

“Well... This is...” Crow stared at the food and all the servants about. “Nice.” was the word he finally came up with after he trailed off to stare at the bowl of green being set down next to him. His eyes wandered to the three sizes of spoons and the three forks on the other side of the main plate.

 

When the servants backed up, standing at attention – ready to do anything at the boy's request – Crow leaned forward slightly and whispered to Will, “What is that?”

 

“Pea and avocado blend,” Will answered rather plainly, “I think it's got some garlic in there too.” Crow eyed the dish, crinkling his nose. “At least try it.”

 

Crow instead turned his attention to the silverware, “Does it matter which one I use?”

 

“Technically yes, but I couldn't have any less care.” Will smirked, waving the medium fork around, it's three tings catching the candlelight from the chandelier.

 

“So,” Crow picked up a fork and then started to eat the pasta- since it seemed the most normal thing on the plate. “Are uh... we eating alone?”

 

“I believe so.” Will nodded, figuring that should've been obvious since no other places had been set. He straightened up and glanced over his shoulder to at servant, “Where are Mia and Alexander?”

 

“The Lady has taken her son to the beach for a holiday and will return the day after tomorrow.” the female servant answered, tensing up as she spoke.

 

“And Adell?” Crow asked, looking at her.

 

She flashed a quick glare at him. “That would be the Grand Duke to you.”

 

Will waved his hand, a piece of bread in it, “Nevermind that.” Without even looking at her, he went back to buttering his bread and took a bite.

 

Briefly, she paused to clear her throat and recompose herself before answering Crow, “He's off visiting with the His Majesty until tomorrow.”

 

“Woo,” Crow faked, smiling at Will, “House to ourselves.”

 

“I would hardly call this a house mister--” the maid began to lecture him. At that, Will physically turned and set his blue eyes on her. There was no glare or malice in her actions, but it was a warning to shut up immediately. She clamped her mouth shut, and smiled. When Will turned back to his meal, Crow saw the girl purse her pink lips.

 

“I can't eat like this.” Crow spoke up, putting down his fork, still with a piece of chicken on it. “Can't we eat by ourselves?”

 

“Oh, of course.” Will nodded and waved the servants leave. Promptly, silently, all of them shuffled out and the very large room fell silent. The only sounds now were of Will happily eating and taking a few sips of his red wine.

 

Crow picked up his own cup and took a sip. “Geeze, you guys really do get the good stuff.”

 

Will looked at him surprised, “Honestly? I wouldn't know. I hardly drink it.”

 

“Will,” Crow frowned at him, “This is the most concentrated alcoholic drink in the country, probably the world. You're gonna be drunk if you keep downing it like that.”

 

By the time Will was halfway done with his meal, he was watching Crow oddly, in a way that made the man's heart pound and chest ache. Crow locked eyes with him, tentatively taking the last piece of chicken into his mouth and removing the fork slowly. It had been too much of a sight for the drunken vision of Will. He stood up promptly, when around the table shoved Crow's chair out and sat down in his lap and kissed his lips hard.

 

Crow was barely able to choke out a breath when Will pulled away, his mouth open, lips moist and his eyes fogging with a drunken veil of lust. “J-just kissing.” Crow stammered. Will nodded, lifting his hand to brush against Crow's cheek, his eyes fixated on his mouth.

 

“I want... To try it.”

 

“Tongue?” Crow asked, unsure. Will nodded, made an affirmative noise deep in his throat and shifted a bit forward to kiss Crow again.

 

For a few seconds, they were just kissing- plain and sweet. But Crow had to give in to the feverish heat he was feeling emanating off of Will's body, and he opened his mouth to force his tongue through Will's lips and rubbed the wet muscle against his Marquis's tongue. Will made a muffled sound of surprise, very softly, so much so that Crow almost missed it. So, he thought to himself, he's the quiet-type.


End file.
